The Rum Runners
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: When trouble comes around and it is out of league for most of Princess Celestia forces can't handle it well she calls upon the Rum Runners to help clean up the mess. (Sidenote after you are done reading this if anyone can draw a picture of the main crew please PM me please and thank you :) Oh and this takes place before the ending of season 3 and will go into season 4 so yeah)
1. Getting the job and meeting the crew

The doors to the throne room busted open ten guards trotted in, between them in chain's was a diamond dog shackled from his forepaws to his feet shoving him down before the throne.

"Your Highness Princess's Celestia may I present to you Fenris Fleetfoot the mercenary leader of the Rum Runners as you requested." The guard at the head of the small group said.

"Thank you Swiftwing, now then all of you leave us I wish to speak." The alicorn princess spoke in a mothering voice. Looking at the princess the pale blue pegasus guard bowed his head and motioned with his head signaling to the other guards to leave.

As all the guards left the throne room, shutting the doors, Princess Celestia looked upon the diamond dog, the creature was large perhaps as large as her his fur was black except for a small white spot on his chest. A grey sash was wrapped around his waist while a dark blue over coat covered his torso, but let his shoulders uncovered.

The strange thing was unlike the diamond dogs of Equestria looked like bulldogs this one was more like a german shepherd. "Now then I don't think we will need those now do we Fleetfoot?"

Lighting up her horn the Princess smiled as the chain's around Fenris fell off. Slowly standing to his feet Fenris gently rubbed his wrists with a small smirk on his muzzle.

"If you wanted me to come visit you could have asked you know I hate being tied up." Grumbled the mercenary, chuckling Princess Celestia made her way down off her throne and stood before him.

"Now then to the reason I brought you here."

"You need me and the Rum Runners to do a job right? That is normally the only reason you bring me here unless you have decided to give me the offer once more."

Smirking the princess could only shake her head her mane still moving in the same unearthly way. "No I haven't because I know you will just say no, but you are right I have another job for you and the Rum Runner's if you are willing to take it."

"Yeah yeah now then what is the job then?" Fenris asked with a raised eyebrow ridge his ears twitching slightly.

"Ponies have been vanishing close to the Everfree forest I wish for you and your team to go there and find out what or who is taking my little ponies."

Blinking Fenris began to laugh the sound was like barking with some coughing mixed in. Princess Celestia frowned at the Diamond Dog. "And what just happens to be so funny?"

"Oh nothing it is just isn't the closest village to the forest is Ponyville isn't it? Shouldn't your student be the one to handle this? I mean I will take the job just wondering is all." Sighing softly Celestia shook her head.

"Twilight Sparkle while strong and smart I don't believe her or the other Elements are ready for something like this they have handled many things on their own but this whatever it is taking my subjects would surely do something to them and you know they cannot be risked."

Fenris could only nod he knew that the Elements of Harmony were Equestria's last line of defense against major threats like Discord or the changeling invasion.

"Fine we will take the job but you should at least send your student and her friends a letter about us and let them know not to get involved."

Sighing Celestia nodded knowing Fenris wouldn't back down from that point he didn't want any outside interfere with his work. "Fine I will my old friend but please if she does try just nudge her away don't let any harm come to her or her friends."

"You have my word." And with that the deal was made. "Now tell me more about this job any details?"

Flexing her wings slightly Celestia's horn lit up and a scroll appeared floating between the two. "Here it is everything you need to know will be there, and in the note is the royal seal allowing you to purchase whatever you need or gain support from the town if you need it."

Fenris smiled slightly knowing that this kind of trust was something the Alicorn Princess wouldn't give this kind of power lightly whatever was taking the pony's must have been bad.

"You will receive payment upon finishing the job."

"Of course now then I will be off give my best to Luna." Grabbing the scroll Fenris turned around and began to leave but a cough stopped him.

"Oh come on do I really have to? Again?" Fenris questioned with a sigh as his ears lay flat on top of his skull.

"Well you did come here in chains plus you know that I find it amusing." The Princess said with a smirk before shouting out. "Guard's the prisoner is trying to escape restrain him!"

Bursting through the doors the guards that brought in Fenris charged toward the diamond dog. Growling Fenris jumped over Swiftwing and his guards and ran straight out the door, the sound of glass breaking could be heard along with the faint sound of howling.

"Buck it all I thought for sure we had him that time." Swiftwing muttered stomping his hoof into the ground.

Smiling softly the princess could only look on with an amused stare. "Well it seems that the game of tag is over for now sergeant when he comes back to Canterlot you can try again."

**XXXXX**

**(Early Night time in an Inn outside of Canterlot) **

"So what your saying is we have job eh?" Smirking at the diamond dog was a strange looking griffin, he was dressed in a long grey coat, a black vest over white plumage, and a faded red bandana covered his head while a pirate like hat rested on the back of his chair.

"Yes Jack we have a job." Grunted Fenris, after escaping from Canterlot (Stupid princess enjoying toying with others) the diamond dog made his way back to a inn where the rest of the Rum Runner's were waiting.

Sitting before Fenris Fleetfoot was Captain Jack Wildwind a pirate griffin from the North, and the captain of the airship The Wicked Wench. Jack was known for being tricky and always fighting dirty unlike most griffin's who prefer to fight fairly.

"Now then what is the job pray tell darlin?" Drawled a voice from the other side of the table, turning Fenris smirked at the light blue unicorn. Her name is Sparkling Aura the magic user of the group, the unicorn had a pink/purple mane with lavender eyes which she hid behind a pair of tinted sunglasses.

Her mane was put up behind her while leaving enough to frame her face; her cutie mark was a fine mist like cloud that had sparks in it. While she was a magic user her special skill was illusion but that didn't mean she didn't know how to kick flank when the time came for it.

"Well let us wait for the others to get back from ordering drinks then I will tell you." Said Fenris.

"No need to wait long then." Boomed a voice. Turning around the three at the table the rest of their group, standing in front leading the way was a massive bull of a creature, at his right was a zebra, on his left was a dark green earth pony with no cutie mark, while behind the creature was a dark green red eyed winged lizard that stood two heads taller than the pony's.

The one in front was Kaz Ironhorn a minotaur with dark brown fur laced with grey as far as minotaur's go Kaz was big, he even had to bend over to just stand in the inn. Kaz was a former blacksmith by trade and he acted as a grandfather toward all those he believed are his youngin's which basically meant the whole group. Sitting down at the table the minotaur placed a large group of mugs on the table filled to the brim with cider.

The zebra her name is Zana a native to the planes of the far west her mane was long but flat instead of perked up or in a mohawk, her ears were pierced with simple bands while bracelets hug around her hoofs.

Zana was the second command of the group and the medic and shaman. Sitting next to Fenris she smiled slightly at the Diamond dog before taking her mug and drinking slightly from it.

The green earth pony sat down next to Jack her body in the shadows, shimmering slightly a small green aura over took her body and soon the pony was replaced by a changeling. This is Thrax the infiltration specialist, while most changelings fed on love she fed upon arrogance which the former pirate oozed.

And last but not least was the baby of the group, Thorn a baby dragon or teenage dragon, he had recently gotten his wings a sign that he was growing up. Thorn was an egg not but ten years ago until he was found by the Rum Runners while out on a job, he had hatched not even a day or two after they had found him and the first thing he saw was Zana so he believed her to be his mother.

The young dragon acted like a messenger for the group and he provided extra fire power when they needed it. Jumping upon Kaz's shoulder the young dragon folded his wings to the side of his body and waited for Kaz to pass him his drink.

"Now we are all here oh fearless leader now tell us what is the job? We are all a quiver with curiosity." The griffin drawled out.

"Yes I am also curious to find what the job was." Zana said eyeing Fenris with a steady gaze. "Last we saw of you before coming here was the pony guard dragging you out in chains."

The other's all voiced their agreement looking toward the diamond dog. "Well it was the Princess she is the one that handed us the job." Fenris began but as soon as he finished his sentence the group groaned. "Oh come on the last mission wasn't bad plus we got twice our normal fee."

"Yeah but at what cost boss? I almost got cooked because of that job." Grumbled Thrax as she leaned back in her chair. "I agree with her darlin I rather not work for the Princess if we don't have to." Aura said looking up. "It seems that whenever we accept a mission from Princess Celestia we almost get the raw end of the deal."

"Well that is because we can handle the stuff her stupid guards can't." Grumbled Thorn, trying to defend his leader.

Flashing him a small smile Fenris turned to look at Kaz the old minotaur was the last to speak but his was the voice of reason and sense.

"I believe we should at least hear the job out before we decided to take it, yes the Princess of the Sun gives us hard jobs but the reward is well worth the risk." Whenever Kaz spoke everyone respected his word even Jack who normally never listens to anyone but himself.

"Oh Alright fine but if she asks to dive into the Spider kingdom again then you're on your own I still have nightmares about those things." Jack shuddered softly in his chair his chest feathers ruffled out.

Coughing slightly Fenris could only nod before opening the scroll. "The basics of the job are as follows, Find a group of missing pony's near the Everfree forest" At the mention of the dreaded forest Zana looked slightly more intense and tentative. Noticing but not saying anything Fenris went on.

"We bring the ponies back and stomp out whatever is taking them. We have a copy of the royal seal allowing us to invoke whatever we need from the local town of Ponyville that includes food, supplies and shelter if we don't wish to stay on the ship." Nodding the group didn't mind this so far seemed like a fairly simple rescue job.

"Alright sounds easy enough..." Jack began. "But does the scroll go into detail about what we are dealing with? Or no?"

"No it doesn't it could be anything from Timberwolves to Hydra's." Fenris grumbled out.

"So what you are saying oh great leader of ours is you have no clue what we are getting into." Aura said.

"That is the long and short of it yes." The diamond dog said taking a pull from his mug of cider. "So are you with me?"

Looking around Fenris saw the group nod their heads. "Ah what the buck we only live once so why not." Jack said with a grin.

"But of course darlin." Aura said with a award winning smile. Zana smiled nodding her head showing she too was in agreement.

"You know I follow you anywhere boss man you did help save my life." Thrax said her blue eyes unblinking.

"Hey if my mom is going count me in!" Shouted Thorn. "Plus we all know you will need fire power." The only one not to voice any word of approval was Kaz.

"Well old timer what do you say? Once more into the brink?" Fenris smirked showing off his teeth already knowing the answer.

Looking at all the other's Kaz took a long pull of his mug then slamming it down on the table he sighed with a small smile. "I am getting to old for this shit.

* * *

**Well here it is Pinkie Pie The Rum Runners chapter 1 are you happy? **

**Pinkie Pie: "Yes I am thank you Fenny!" **

**Fen: "Yeah it's Fen, and your welcome and for those of you following my skyrim fanfiction I will be posting the next chapter soon I promise so until then if you like this comment if you don't leave me alone! Now then back to writing the next chapter of The adventures of Cody the dragonborn! **

**Pinkie Pie: -Taps Fen on the shoulder.-**

**Fen: -Sighs-"Yes Pinkie Pie?**

**Pinkie Pie: "Well two questions. One why is the leader of the Rum Runners named after you, and second how did you get away from Cody and Evony?" **

**Fen: "Well..the first one I just didn't think about it but most of the time he will be called Fleetfoot and second...I didn't."-Turns around to see a giggling Evony and enraged Cody holding both of his swords. **

**Cody: "I am going to kill you, you bastard!" **

**Fen:-Runs for the hills with Cody chasing him while Evony and Pinkie pie giggled.-  
**


	2. Scoping out the land and making plans

Finishing their drinks the main crew of the Rum Runners finished working on their plans on how to deal with the traveling arrangements. Aura and Zana would take the train to Ponyville while Kaz, Jack, Thorn, Thrax and Fenris would take the airship and scout out the area after the girl's gathered some of their gear.

The trek to the ship didn't take too long the ship itself was nestled within the mountain side hidden from sight even those that were looking would have to look really close to see it.

"Ah there is my baby did you miss me?" Jack said as he ran up hugging the side of the ship. Smirking at the sight the others just shook their heads knowing that Jack loved his ship just as much as he loved himself.

"Come on Jack you can make love to that thing later we need to get going." Thorn said as he flew upon the deck. Scowling up at the dragon Jack grumbled and flew aboard.

Before climbing aboard Fenris took a moment to admire the ship the Wicked Wench was a beauty. The figurehead on the front of the ship was a griffin maiden that was reaching out her left talon to hold onto a sparrow. The whole of the ship was a dark brown that bordered on black, like any ship it had rigging, sails, and masts.

Now many who first looked upon the ship would wonder how it would fly since it was an airship, the answer is a mix of minotaur and griffin technology, the sails were made out of a special cloth that absorbed sunlight which in turn powered the ship's engines which gave power to thrusters underneath the ship allowing for a vertical takeoff.

"Captain welcome back sir." Turning to look at the voice Jack grinned, standing before him was a dark grey griffin who's lower half was more of a lynx than lion while his head was like that of a falcon, even in the fading light of the sun Jack could see the red that covered his beak. This griffin's name is Bloodbeak firstmate of the Wicked Wench.

"Thank you Bloodbeak wake the crew we are getting ready to make way." Jack drawled out as he made his way to the helm, nodding Bloodbeak began to shout out orders to shout out orders to the crew who was a mixture of unicorns and griffin's, as the crew was getting ready to make way Zana and Aura left to gather their saddle bags.

"Fenris are you sure it is a good idea to split up the group?" A voice inquiring asked. Turning around the diamond dog looked upon the figure of Kaz gazing down upon him. "Yes it is smarter this way both Zana and Aura can get a lay of the land and set up a home-base."

Nodding the old minotaur left it at that and went down to the lower decks making his way to the engine room. Raising an eyebrow ridge Fenris shook his head slightly until Zana and Aura came out from the lower decks on their backs were bags filled with supplies. "You two ready to head off?"

"Of course we are Fenris we also have the royal seal, so we will, can tell the conductor to make the train go faster." Zana replied.

"Well then darlin we shall be off, oh how wonderful it will be to have some girl time though it is too bad Thrax couldn't join us." Aura sighed.

"You know why she has to stay behind I will need her help here, now go we will catch up with you two Thorn will send you a message of where to find the ship." Nodding both the unicorn and zebra left the ship, as they left Fenris left and took his place by the helm.

"Bloodbeak are the solar sails full charged?" Jack shouted from his position.

"Aye sir we are ready to make way." Nodding Jack looked around and smirked. "Now lads show me that moonrise!" Shouting out the crew began to un furl the sails while in the engine room the Zak and the crew powered the bottom thrusters and began to push heat through them the Wicked Wench took to the sky like a mighty bird of prey.

**XXXXX**

**(At the train station Ponyville.)**

"Alright Ponyville, stop everypony off." The conductor shouted. Stepping off the train Zana and Aura made stepped onto the platform. "My oh my that was a rather quick trip."

"Indeed it was but now let us go someplace we can stay I am sure this small town has some kind of bar." Zana said looking over the train station. "I say we ask one of the locals we come across and then start our investigation."

Aura nodded showing her agreement and both unicorn and zebra left the station. As the pair wandered around the small town they began to speak to the few stall owners that were still open, asking what they knew about the forest on the outskirts of the town and anything that may exist that could harm travelers. Each story was the same except when the two talked to an orange pony with three apples for a cutie mark.

"Why shoot what can't I tell you about that forest, you have a giant dragon in a mountain out there, hydras in the swamps, timberwolves a pack of diamond dogs exist not that far from the forest and they try to kidnap pony's now and then other than a few suppliers being missing I haven't heard or seen anything to strange."

"Well thank you miss-"Aura started.

"Shoot it was nothing and its Applejack now excuse me I need to get home have to keep an eye on my sister Apple bloom." With a smile at the Zana and Aura, the earth pony left pulling her stand with her.

"Well she was a pleasant sort let us be off didn't some of the pony's we spoke to mention a bar with some rooms?"

"Hm? Oh yes somepony did say that well let us be off we can rest and wait till the others arrive." Aura replied as they walked down the road the pair saw a small alley way off of the town square that led to a large building. The building was hidden away and had a sign over the front door.

"**Bronze Shield."**

"I believe that this is it." Zana said walking down the alley, she and Aura walked up to the door and pushed it open. The moment they walked inside both mares shared a small smirk seeing this place was packed with all kinds of workers a few the girls' remembered from the stalls. Looking around Zana wandered up to the bar and spoke with the bartender a really big bronze earth pony.

"Welcome to the Bronze Shield what can I do for yah?" He asked in a booming voice with a smile on his face.

"Oh my friend and I are looking to have some hard cider and perhaps something that isn't on the menu." Zana said tossing a small bag of bits on the bar, the bartender looked at the bag and nodded. Reaching around himself he pulled out two bottles of hard cinder and leaned in.

"What do you want to know?" Bronze asked eyeing her.

"Ponies have been vanishing around the area close to the Everfree what is the word who would know anything about it?" Zana asked.

"Well there is one of your kind living in the forest her name is Zecora I would go see her in fact I have a map that will lead to her place." The earth pony wandered off and came back a few minutes later with a small map. "There we go now please be careful on your way there." Zana smiled at him before taking the map placing it within her bag Zana took the two things of Cider and went to the table where Aura was sitting along with a pink pony with poufy hair.

"OhZecoraIdidn'tknowyouwereintownhaveyoumetmynewfriendAura!?"

Zana simply stared before comprehending what she said. "Oh I know Aura and my name is Zana not Zecora."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you I am Pinkie Pie!" She said bouncing up and down. "Now bye-bye I have to go get you both a welcome to Ponyville party!" With that she vanished in a pink flash. Zana looked over to Aura who just took the cider and chugged it down.

"Aura what was-"

"I rather not talk about it that pony while sweet is a little too crazy and I thought Jack had problems." Shaking her head Aura took another swig of the drink, Zana shook her head and began to drink as well.

**XXXXX**

"Yoho, Yoho a pirate's life for me!"

"Shut it Jack or else I will kick your furry ass!" Fenris yelled from deck, Jack glared down at the Diamond Dog but stopped. The ship was his but Jack worked under Fenris so he allowed the Diamond dog to give him orders. "Yeah, yeah…..Bloodbeak!" Jack called for his first-mate.

"Aye Captain!?" The red-beaked griffin called from the rigging of the ship.

"Get the ship ready to land we will be arriving on the outskirts within a few minutes we are going to land in the lake."

"Aye sir, all hands come about we are going to land!" The firstmate shouted rousing the crew to get to work. Various griffins began to run around the ship preparing to land, while Fenris wandered into the bowels of the ship heading toward the engine room. The engine room was massive, made with amazing technology from Mithas the land of the minotaur's.

"Kaz! Thorn! Get ready to land! Then join us on the deck."

"Alright boss man!" Thorn shouted, while Kaz could only grunt. Shaking his head Fenris wandered off heading toward the armory where Thrax made her home. Stepping inside Fenris walked past all the rows of spears, shields, swords, and various other weapons. "Thrax secure the armory we are landing and then get your but on deck."

"Sure, thing!" A hollow voice shouted followed by a crash and a scream. Wincing Fenris's ears laid flat against his head, shaking his body he wandered out heading topside avoiding the crew that was running around.

"Secure the rigging! Power down the solar sails I want a nice clean landing! Prepare the illusion crystals! I don't want those damn locals seeing us!"

"Aye, sir!" A chorus of voices shouted as the ship began it's decent toward the lake. Grabbing onto the railing of the ship Fenris grunted as the ship lurched forward as the bow broke the surface of the water. Soon the ship righted itself in the water panting Fenris looked around taking a view of the landscape; to the West was a small set of mountains while to East was Ponyville.

Fenris watched as a see through sphere overcame the ship, that was the illusion crystals, the crystals were empowered with magic to hide the ship by projecting whatever was around it over the sphere and if anyone came to close to the sphere or went inside of it the magic would make it look like something was going further off into the distance.

"Alright forward teams head to longboats and go into the forest and begin to start hunting." Jack shouted. "Bloodbeak I want you to lead one of the teams, be back in two hours." The firstmate nodded his head and walked off and began to bark orders.

"Boss dog." Fenris turned around and blinked seeing a green earthpony then remembering Thrax commonly used a green earthpony form when she was traveling in mainland Equestria. "I am going to buzz off to Ponyville pick up the girls and get back here for the de-brief."

Fenris nodded and watched as she left taking a small longboat with her along with a griffin crew member who wasn't tasked with gathering supplies. Looking up at Jack Fenris nodded toward the captain's quarters which normally served as the Rum Runners meeting room during missions.

**XXXXX**

"So all in all that is what we have found out." Zana said in a somber tone finishing her report.

"Thank you Zana and Aura is there anything else you like to add?" Fenris asked leaning over a large table. The entire group was standing in Jack's quarters, the room was very large and spacious, and it was big enough that even Kaz didn't have to duck to stay inside. The floor was covered in many different types of rugs from Canterlot all the way to Mithas; all around the room were various objects from barrels filled with rum to chests with gold and gems inside of it. In the very center was a very elaborate table with a very large map of the whole continent showing off the mainland of Equestria, it was this table the Rum Runners were standing around, Zana and Aura stood next to one another. Jack and Fenris were before looking over the map while Thrax sat next to Kaz who was sitting on a massive couch while Thorn stood next to Zana leaning against her.

"Well darlin we did make contact with two of the elements of harmony, we met honesty and laughter they know we are here but have no true idea to our purpose." Aura replied running a hoof through her mane.

"Good the less involved they are the better. Now to the plan in the morning I will head to the mine where my people are holding up and see if they ponies were taken by them, Thrax you will be coming with me for that."

"Sure thing boss." The changeling answered looking up from the couch.

"Zana, you and Aura go to this other zebra…what was her name? Zecora?" Fenris asked looking at his second.

"Aye that is her name."

"Good you and Aura will head there and see what she knows." Both mares nodded their heads.

"Thorn I want you and Kaz to head to this dragon's lair, we all know that dragons respect minotaur's and it would be good for Thorn to see and speak with another dragon."

"Sure thing Fleetfoot." Kaz mumbled while Thorn was jumping up and down enjoying the fact he would get to speak to another dragon.

"And what of me or great leader? Shall I just remain aboard my ship and do nothing? You know I like that idea I shall stay here and drink!" Jack shouted with a grin playing on his beak.

"Sorry no rest for the wicked Jack, I want you and your crew to go to the sights of the abduction and see if there is anything. From the reports there hasn't been any rain and no one has come in from that side in a week so if there are any signs of tracks they should be there."

"Aye aye oh fearless leader." Jack saluted with a grin.

Shaking his head Fenris looked around his crew and smirked. "Alright you all have your marching orders we will get started at first light till then rest up we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." With that the meeting ended, Jack went straight for his rum while the rest of the crew left to go sleep most likely. Looking around Fenris saw that only Jack and himself remained, and seeing how the pirate captain was with his bottle of rum he figured he should leave before Jack either drank it all or made love to the stuff.

"Fenris." Jack called to the diamond dog, stopping the black dog turned around and stared at the captain with a raised eyebrow ridge.

"Be careful, tomorrow old friend I have a bad feeling about this mission so whatever you do be careful." Jack said in a strange tone. Fenris nodded accepting the uncharacteristic tone of the griffin, before leaving to his hammock to catch some shut eye.

* * *

**Fen: "Okay so that is chapter 2 everyone I hope you enjoy it and if your wandering if I got away from my Cody and evil pinkie well...I didn't they just let me write this chapter and write the start the next chapter for adventures of Cody the dragonborn so...yeah...if anyone can help me I would be ever so grateful now...how do I get out of this pit?"-Looks around he is some pit that used to be a old well, looking up he see's Pinkie and Cody lowering a basket filled with lotion.-**

**Pinkie: "It puts the lotion on it's skin or it gets the hose again." **

**Cody: "That really doesn't sound threatening enough..." **

**Pinkie: -Giggles and ruffles Cody's hair.-"Silly human it is scary ever see silence of the lambs?" **

**Cody: "Um...well I saw someone kill a lamb when it wouldn't shut up does that count?" **

**Pinkie: -Hoof faced and shook her head.-"Come on I will show you the all the movies! Fenny has the on DvD" -Skips off with Cody.-**

**Fen:-Holds up a help me sign.-**


	3. Gathering information (part 1)

"So what is the plan big dog?" Thrax questioned Fenris in the guise of a female diamond dog, unlike Fenris her diamond dog form was lanky and short haired and much smaller than he was. Her fur was a dark green while a robe covered her body, Fenris was dressed the same except for some bags of supplies just in case they had to trade for the information.

"Hmm? Sorry Thrax I was lost in thought…" Fenris replied looking at the disguised changeling with a faraway gaze in his eyes.

"It's okay big guy I understand this job has me on edge to." Thrax said with a shudder.

"It's not just that its seeing my own kind again it has been….ten years since I last ran into another diamond dog it has been so long I am anxious kind of." Fenris spoke in a small growl his ears pined against his skull.

Thrax could only nod understanding the feeling though if she ran into another changeling she would go the other way. Shaking her head Thrax followed Fenris as they made their way to the mountains.

The way to the diamond dog mind was through part of the forest but the mine entrance was on the side of the mountain. Both Thrax and Fenris made good time and soon found themselves at the entrance to the diamond dog mine, Thrax gulped and took a big breath of air and looked at Fenris who seemed to have a mixed look on his muzzle. Bumping her hip against his Thrax smiled up at the dog and nodded her head at him.

Taking a deep breath Fenris gave a smile to Thrax and walked into the cave down the tunnel and descended into darkness. As they slowly padded down the long tunnel Thrax began to go over the plan in her mind, diamond dogs while not very smart but they were dangerous thus Fenris would do all the talking when in the mine.

Thrax lost in thought bumped into Fenris who had suddenly stopped, opening her mouth Thrax tried to speak but stopped when she sniffed the air. "They are close…why aren't going forward?" She whispered just loud enough for Fenris to hear.

Looking at the changeling, Fenris smoke in a small voice. "This is their territory we are trespassing this is as far as we go till they come to us, waiting here shows we respect them."

"How long will we need to wait?" She asked.

"Not long." Answered a voice in the darkness.

Turning to the voice Thrax blinked seeing a large brown dog in gray armor with a spear in its paw. "Stay your business and quick or I will run you through, same kind or not." He growled out staring at the two interlopers.

Fenris growled but answered. "We seek shelter we are merely passing through when we found the scent of our kind allow us to enter."

The guard dog mulled it over for a moment before motioning for Fenris and Thrax to follow him. Looking between each other both Rum Runners grinned and followed after the guard heading deeper into the darkness.

After a minute or two of walking Thrax and Fenris found themselves in a large chamber filled to the brim with gems and diamonds. Thrax's mouth hung open a little in awe at the sight of the mine, looking around Thrax saw a few mining carts and several side chambers that led off to who knows where.

"Bingo who have you brought here?" Barked a loud voice.

Looking up Fenris and Thrax blinked the voice came from a gray diamond dog that wore a red vest and collar, he was medium build with yellow lime eyes. Since he was speaking this must be the alpha of the diamond dogs here, Fenris slowly padded up to him and sat down on his haunches then rolled over and made a small whining sound. The alpha of the diamond dogs growled but padded over and leaned down biting down on Fenris's neck gently without breaking the skin, letting go the alpha backed up and waited as Fenris rolled back onto all fours. Then the two of them began to just stare at each other while once in their ears would twitch or a growl or whine would escape from their muzzle.

Thrax watched this trying to keep up with what was being passed on, to most of the other races on this world diamond dogs were considered pretty stupid but the reality of it is they had the most complicated and honest system of speaking. The diamond dog language was all based on body language, eye movement and tone, while all other races would spend time trying to form words between their lips and tongues diamond dogs did not.

Thrax had asked Fenris years ago to teach her on how to speak like a diamond dog and he did his best but it was hard seeing how most of it was all instinctual, shaking her head loose from her thoughts Thrax watched as both the alpha and Fenris began to circle one another growling in threating tones baring their teeth at one another their hackles raised until the alpha stopped and rolled over onto his belly exposing his neck. Snorting Fenris padded over and bit the alpha's neck and then snorted in his face, walking over to Thrax Fenris gave her a small grin in victory.

The alpha snorted the nodded padding away the guard followed after his leader leaving Thrax and Fenris alone. "Okay…I have to ask what happened." Thrax questioned.

"Well I did the only thing I could I asked him about the missing ponies, he and his pack had nothing to do with it in fact they rather not deal with ponies anymore after all, according to him there was some incident with a white unicorn that had a voice that nearly drove them insane, after that they had nothing to do with pony kind." Fenris said with a chuckle.

"…You got all of that out of a staring contest? And you believe him?" Thrax questioned.

"Well yeah you know that our way of speaking is always true we can't lie to one another like that. Anyway he explained there were some noises that sounded like ponies to the further east the tunnels the others have dug in here stretch to the dark forest that is their name for the Everfree."

"If you got all that then what was the rest of that all about?" Thrax blinked trying to connect the dots.

"Oh well after covering what we needed to I asked if they had any cigars he did but he wouldn't give them up so I convinced him to." Grinning Fenris's tail began to wag back and forth while Thrax laughed shaking her head. She started to say something but stopped looking around Thrax blinked feeling something familiar a scent that was similar something she hadn't smelt in a long time….She was going to speak up but stopped as the alpha came within view.

Looking closer Thrax could see a large satchel in the alpha's paw who then tossed it over to Fenris who caught it and nodded toward the alpha, reaching inside of it The leader of the Rum Runners pulled out a thick rolled cigar, the strange thing was it wasn't filled with tobacco instead it had yellow dust rolled tightly against paper. Reaching within his long coat Fenris pulled out a match and stuck it against the rocks on the ground and slowly lit the end of the cigar and took a few puffs before taking a long pull blowing out amber colored smoke.

Thrax smiled she couldn't help but shake her head in amazement diamond dogs were able to ingest diamonds, metal and other gems, they didn't just dig the stuff up because they could they ate it as well, but that wasn't the only thing they could do with gems they could also grind the shiny rocks up into a fine powder and smoke it among other things.

"You have what you want now go." The alpha grumbled out, before leaving, Fenris looked at Thrax and nodded and both of them began to leave. As they walked through the dark tunnel Thrax looked at Fenris who was still smoking his cigar. "I have to ask boss dog why you asked me to come with you. Not that I mind I am just wanting to what you had in mind if it was this easy."

Fenris gave the changeling a smirk and took another pull from his cigar, blowing out another thing of yellow smoke he smacked his lips and ran a long pink tongue along his muzzle. "Easy my kind really doesn't trust a lone dog so if I had another with me they would trust me a bit more one is bad but two or more is okay in our book."

"Oh that makes sense plus I think you mentioned something like that but was that all or is there another reason because when we were in the mines I smelt something or well you know how my kind smells it was familiar like another changeling?"

"I thought you would pick that up I think there is more to this then we thought, but I want to wait till the others have returned to the ship and gotten the information we needed." Thrax could only nod as they walked back to the ship.

**XXXXX**

"Woho!"

"Thorn stop flying ahead we need to stick together." Kaz grumbled as the young dragon flew ahead of him.

"Oh come on we get to meet another dragon how can you not be excited for this?" The young dragon shouted.

"You meet one dragon you meet them all, you're too young to know this but almost all dragons are the same. Except perhaps you but your young and you aren't being raised among your own kind so you will be different." Kaz slowly explained to the young dragon.

Thorn grumbled and flew back to Kaz and landed on his shoulder. "So I have to ask why the boss sent us to meet the dragon. I mean me it is easy to figure out I am a dragon, but he said that dragons respect minotaurs and why?"

Kaz chuckled softly and pat the young drake on the head with his massive hand. "It is a long story but to keep it short minotaurs and dragons have been allies and trading partners for as long as I can remember. You see minotaurs next to alicorns and dragons are amongst the longest living race here on our world."

"How old do you minotaurs live?" Thorn interrupted.

"Longer than young dragons that interrupts me." The old warrior grumbled. Thorn let out a small laugh but kept quiet.

"Anyway minotaurs can live up to nine hundred, now minotaurs are the greatest smiths around we have a way with metal that no race can truly understand. Well dragons saw this and wanted our metal work they themselves couldn't make such things so they relayed on the minotaurs." Kaz stopped for a moment and pulled out his water skin and took a drink before going on.

"Though that isn't it all dragons like minotaurs are a warrior race and respect strength well our greatest leader took on the leader of the dragon horde and beat him in one on one combat thus earning the minotaur race great respect among dragons."

"Wow how long ago was that?" Thorn asked his red eyes glowing with curiosity.

"Oh it was thousands of years ago long before I was ever born." Kaz grumbled training his eyes ahead.

"Wow that is impres-"Thorn was cut off by Kaz, shushing him, Thorn about to say something but stopped when something rustled in the bushes nearby. Opening his mouth showing an impressive amount of fangs the young dragon readied himself, as Kaz drew his two handed war axe in time as something rushed out of the woods. Thorn jumped into the air as the thing collided with Kaz; the old minotaur raised his axe up to guard himself as the creature bit down on the wooded shaft of his axe. Grunting Kaz placed his hooved feet underneath the beast and tossed it behind him, Thorn seeing this was the best opportunity to strike flew downward like a hawk his talons out in front of him striking the beast's face. Crying out the beast flailed around trying to strike the thing that was causing it pain, Thorn flew out of the beasts grasp and gave it a savage grin only to find himself flung against the side of a tree by the monster's tail.

Kaz by this time got to his feet and turned around getting a good look at the monster. It had the body of a lion, wings of a massive bat and the tail of a scorpion. The thing attacking them was a manticore, snorting Kaz noted that it had only one eye thanks to Thorn's attack so this would be the best time to finish it. Roaring out a battle cry Kaz ran forward swinging his axe to the left side hoping to strike the beast in the neck. The manticore hearing the cry tried to run jump out of the way but its cat like reflexes failed it as the blade of the axe bit into the monster killing it instantly.

Panting softly Kaz pulled his axe free from the monster's body and cleaned the blade, Thorn recovering from the smack woozily got to his clawed feet and wandered up to the old minotaur who was now going about the work of skinning the manticore. Thorn deciding to help walked around Kaz and pulled the tail off and began to drain the poison from the manticore's body, the two worked in silence. After an hour of working Kaz and Thorn were back on their way with the manticore body on a large stick hanging over Kaz's shoulder, the two soon found themselves looking at a large cave entrance.

"Ready?" Kaz asked looking at the young dragon.

"Oh yeah!" He shouted pumping his fist into the air, Kaz chuckled as he and the young dragon walked into the cave.

**XXXXX**

Something awoken him, sniffing the air he lifted his head and blinked away the sleep. At the front entrance of his cave were two beings, one was a young dragon just by the look of him he seemed to be out of the child years and into his early teen stage even his weeks have grown in it seemed. His scales were a dark green while two spiral horns stuck out of his head while his muzzle seemed to be longer than most of dragons his age, but the thing that stuck out the most was his bright red eyes.

The other visitor was a brown furred minotaur who had a good amount of gray mixed in, he had a gray chest plate over his body while a his left arm was covered in thick armor, a sash red sash was wrapped around his waist while a few large pouches hung about his body while a manticore corpse hung over his shoulder. His horns were caped with metal he had several piercings in his ears while his nose was free from any kind of ring.

The dragon watched as the minotaur set the body of the manticore down on the ground along with those pouches on his waist from the sound of it; it was gem stones and metals. The dragon blinked and gave a small smirk this was a common offering when visiting a dragon's cave you offered food and gave trinkets to appease the greed all dragon's felt.

"Oh mighty one we have come to bring you an offering as penance for disturbing you we simply wish to speak." Kaz boomed his voice echoing around the cave, looking around Thorn's mouth hung open at the massive amount of treasure.

"Wow…I…I…want…" Thorn spoke with drool dropping over his muzzle as he started to inch toward the treasure. Kaz caught this and grabbed the young dragon by the tail and yanked him back with a glare while using his other hand to cuff the dragon on the head. Chuckling to himself the dragon began to rise slowly stick his neck out to overlook the two and their offering to him.

"It is good you stopped him from stealing otherwise I would have killed you both on the spot." He boomed out smoke rising from his nostrils.

"It will not happen I will make sure of it now is the offering alright?" Kaz looked won at the bags and kicks them open showing a good amount of gems and gold. The dragon looked them over and then examined the manticore body, leaning down he took a bite out of it. "Yes…this is good it has been a long time since I have eaten anything besides gem stones."

Kaz and Thorn shared a look between one another as the dragon tore into the manticore body after he finished the dragon licked his teen and looked down at the two visitors. "Now than what brings you to my home master minotaur and young drake."

"We have come seeking information there was a caravan not far from here we were wondering if you had any knowledge of it." Kaz spoke in a low tone.

"No, I haven't you are the only new ones to pass by in days though there has been something stirring underneath the ground, something….different." The dragon rumbled to himself. "But no I know nothing." The dragon rumbled.

"Thank you than for your help we shall leave." Kaz nodded his head and began to leave, Thorn stared after the minotaur and then back up at the dragon. "Wait Kaz can't I stay and talk?"

Kaz stopped and turned around. "Only if he wishes to speak to you I shall wait outside for you." With that the old minotaur walked out of the cave and sat out of ear shot. Thorn smiled and turned around to see the massive dragon staring down at him with a grin on his face.

"Now young one let us speak of something called the birds and bees."

Thorn's eyes bulged out of his head as the older dragon told him all about the changes he will be going through and how he will view females.

* * *

**Well...I have survived the horrible torture that was Pinkie Pie and Cody but don't worry everyone I am alive and well...Okay not fully I still have a nervous tick -eye twitches.-But I will have the fourth chapter up and than start to work on chapter 16 of my skyrim fic but I don't have a true schedule because of school and work but I will be updating...Oh and I do plan on fixing up my pokemon fic but one thing at a time so any more questions? No? Good Oh and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and not me so there! **


	4. Gathering information (part 2)

"So how much farther do we need to go to get to the hut?" Aura asked looking around the forest.

"Not much further we will be there soon I promise." Zana chuckled watching her friend hop over sticks and rocks as they made their way through the Everfree forest. The two were making good time thanks to the map Bronze had lent them; soon they found themselves in a large clearing with a tree in the middle.

The tree had several bubals hanging from the branches, while a few tribal masks were around the tree. Taking a deep breath Zana knocked on the door of the tree and waited until the door opened up, inside of the hut the mare that opened it with a look of shock and joy on her face.

"Hello aunty Zecora." Zana said with a smile speaking in their native tongue.

"Zana, my dear niece it is such a lovely surprise to see you." Zecora replied in their native tongue, smiling she rushed forward and began to nuzzle the younger zebra. Smiling Zana nuzzled back while wrapping her hoof around Zecora's neck.

Aura turned her head and blinked not understanding what is being said, thinking for a moment Aura's horn glowed a light blue color causing small sparks to shoot around the three mares.

"Aura? What did you do?" Zana questioned her friend.

"I just cast a spell that will allow us all to understand one another darlin." Smiling Aura looked at the older zebra and nodded her head at her. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Zecora I take it from the reception you two are related?"

"Yes of course Zana is my niece on my sister's side." Zecora said with a small smile. "But now I have a better question my dear what are you doing here? Not that I am not pleased to see you but last I saw of you, was on the airship with the diamond dog."

"He is here aunty but we should come inside and there we can discuss everything." Zana replied.

"Of course come in come in we don't want the timber wolves to find us." Motioning for the two mares to come inside Zana and Aura walked into the tree hut. As they stepped inside Aura began to look around, the hut was very large and filled to the brim with alchemy ingredients and various things that Aura believed were a part of Zecora's home tribe, the hut itself was very similar to Zana's cabin aboard the Wicked Wench.

"Come sit sit I shall brew some tea and then you can explain your visit to me." Zecora replied motioning for her guests to sit around on some plus pillows as she bustled about preparing what looked like green tea. After setting the kettle over the fire to allow the water to boil the older zebra sat down in front of her guests. "Now tell me my dear niece what brings you to me? We can discuss things till the tea is ready."

"Of course Aunty well I am still with the Rum Runners we are here on a case, some caravans have up and vanished we are trying to figure out what took them since they disappeared close to this forest we thought you may have heard of something." Zana said answering her aunt.

"Yes and when we found out it was a zebra living here Zana was chosen to come but what great fortune that you both are related makes things easier if do say so myself." Aura added with a smile.

Smiling Zecora nodded her head at Aura before training her gaze back on Zana. "I have heard of the caravans vanishing but I have not seen hide nor hare of them but there has been rumblings deeper in the forest I cannot be sure but…it is something that is dark I am sorry if I cannot be any more clearer but whatever took the caravans surely will strike again that much I can tell you. "

A shrill whistle echoed through the hut as the water in the tea kettle was finished heating, standing to her hooves Zecora wandered over to go finish preparing the tea. Watching her leave Aura spoke in a hushed tone. "I know she is your aunt but how reliable is she?"

"Very before she left our homeland my aunt was the chief shaman in our village, one doesn't get to that high of a position without being trust worthy or skilled. Trust me Aura she has no reason to lie us."

"Alright still we should be care-"Aura stopped what she was saying a howling sound echoed throughout the hut. Looking around Aura blinked knowing that sound could be only one thing Timberwolves rolling her eyes the unicorn looked at Zana than over at the older zebra who only sighed.

"They are back." Was the old zebra could mutter before heading outside, looking between one another Aura and Zana followed after the mare and regretted it seeing a back of ten Timberwolves.

"Buck me…." Aura muttered her horn glowed and vanished from sight; Zana gave a grin and rushed forward as Zecora followed in suit. The two began to weave between one another causing a black and white blur as the Timberwolves tried to pounce upon them but were knocked aside as the zebra's either bucked them or let the Timberwolves run into the trees.

Meanwhile Aura began to trip up the Timberwolves moving rocks or tree limbs in their way, when the Timberwolves started to catch up Aura decided to switch it up while her best spells were illusions she did know a good amount of combat and one thing that she knew very well was fire. Fire magic out of all the element magic was one of the most dangerous of them all and Aura was a master of it and her control of it was extremely fine-tuned.

"Oh boys!"

The Timberwolves turned around and stared hungrily at the unicorn and charged, grinning the unicorn's horn glowed a bright red and she released the magic. The red beam fired from her horn striking each Timberwolf turning them into dust, one by one each fell to the three mares. "Well that was fun darlin I must say it isn't every day I get to use that little spell." Aura said with a chuckle. Zana and Zecora both laughed and sat down on the hard ground looking around panting softly.

"I must say it was fun fighting with you again aunty it has been a while since I could do something like that."

"I agree my dear child that was indeed fun." Zecora said with a laugh.

"I do hope the boys are enjoying themselves." Aura said with a small grin.

**XXXXX**

"Captain we have found something."

Turning around Jack gave the young griffin a small chuckle. "Well on with it lad I haven't got all day."

"Aye sir! We found traces of the missing caravans but the strange thing was the tracks stopped right at the edge of the forest though what is strange is that the supplies were left alone in fact it seems like the local inhabitants of the village took the contents but the ponies simply vanished."

Turning around in his cabin Jack began to pace back and forth rubbing his beak in thought. "At the edge of the forest was the ground disturbed were there any mounds?"

"Aye sir there was we uncovered the mounds and found underground tunnels, first mate Bloodbeak told me to bring you this news before sending a forward team to check the tunnels." The crewman said saluting.

"Good job son now remain aboard the ship I must meet with Bloodbeak, inform navigator Pitt he has acting command as I join the forward team." Jack said as he threw on his long gray coat and hat followed by his cutlass and crossbow.

"Aye sir do you have need for an escort?" The young griffin asked his captain.

"Nay lad I will be fine now go inform navigator Pitt, and get some rest why don't you." Patting the young griffin on the back Jack left his cabin and spread his wings which fit easily through slits in his coat the captain of the wicked wench took off into the air.

It didn't take Jack long to get to the sight of the abductions, upon arriving the captain looked around for his men until spotting the griffin encampment. Walking into the encampment Jack looked around the encampment, the camp was pretty large having several tents set up in a half circle with a patrol all around the encampment. The men who first saw Jack saluted but Jack waved them off and headed straight for the command tent where Bloodbeak was waiting. Stepping inside Jack saw his first mate speaking with his fellow officers but upon seeing their captain they stopped and saluted all except Bloodbeak who simply smirked at Jack.

"About time you got here captain we were going to explore the tunnels without you." The griffin said with a smirk on his beak. "Aye now men tell me what the plan for exploring the tunnels is." Jack replied smirking back at his first mate.

"Aye sir, we will go in groups of three each an officer will lead each team until we find the source of what caused the tunnel."

"Good plan Bloodbeak but I shall lead the forward team, you will lead the second. Now let us go." Jack replied.

"Aye sir!" The officers saluted. Grinning Jack followed his men out of the tents and went to prepare for whatever may come.

Gathering their supplies along torches the crew led by Captain Jack, descending into the dark tunnels below the pirate captain lit a torch to help guide their way through the tunnels. The tunnels were twenty feet by twenty feet big enough for the griffin's to walk two by two and still have enough space to spread their wings. As they walked Jack kept his eyes trained looking for tracks of any kind whatever had taken the ponies had skill in covering their tracks that was for sure.

"Captain what do you think we are looking for?" One of the crewmen asked bringing Jack from his thoughts.

"I would think by the way the tunnels were made changelings but as far as I know there is no hive out there, most of the hives are in the dead lands or in the desert but perhaps they have moved ever since the failed invasion attempt…" Stopping Jack hushed the crewman and listened something odd sounding came from further down in the tunnel. Within the darkness several pairs of eyes blinked into existence a growling sound soon followed along with clicking sounds, Jack blinked and one word escaped his beak.

"Oh shit…"

Growling the creatures rushed forward trying to overtake the pirates, reaching inside his jacket Jack pulled out a bottle of rum. Uncorking it Jack took a swig and blew into the torch blasting out gout of flame hitting the creatures which squealed in pain as the flame over took them.

"Run!" Jack cawed out; turning around the crew ran as their captain blew out fire once more before turning tail and running. The shadows soon recovered from the flames and began to chase after the pirates rushing forward snarling and clicking all the way, turning to look back Jack could make out vague shapes of badger like creatures and some ponies that seemed to have fangs. Shaking his head Jack ran until he reached the entrance.

"Seal it!" He yelled.

The crew standing outside of the tunnels nodded and pushed boulders in front of the tunnels sealing them up. Standing against the boulders the crew held the rocks in place trying to keep whatever was after their captain sealed.

Bloodbeak ran forward toward his captain and bent down his left arm in a sling. "Captain are you alright?" The firstmate asked.

Panting softly the pirate captain nodded his head and took a swig from his bottle of rum, putting it down he looked up at Bloodbeak. "I have to get back to the ship the others must now what we have found."

"Why what did you discover? All we faced was a cave-in." Bloodbeak asked with a raised eyebrow ridge.

"We are facing something far worse than changelings…..we are fighting the nightmare's."

* * *

**Well everyone I am sorry to have kept you waiting but here it is the fourth chapter I will now begin work with Cody and his adventures but it may be a while work and school run me ragged. Though I will keep writing for you good people that do like what I do, now then I am going to take a nap and hope the nightmare forces don't get me. **

.


End file.
